Countdown
by chyorimentum
Summary: Lima. Empat. Tiga. Dua. Satu./"Happy new year, Kyu—"/"—and happy birthday, Ming."/"Apa resolusimu untuk tahun 2014—sekaligus permintaan ulang tahunmu yang kedua puluh sembilan?"/A birthday fic for our Sungmin! [Oneshoot fluff—KyuMin]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: K+

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: KyuMin

**A/N**: Happy new year to you all and happy birthday to our dearest Sungmin oppa! ^^

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), yaoi, boy x boy, alternate reality, fluff

* * *

**_—Countdown—_**

_by chyorimentum_

© 2014

* * *

"Tanggal 31 Desember..." Sungmin bergumam saat melihat jam pada _iPhone_ miliknya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu menidurkan dirinya di atas sofa sementara tangannya menggantung di sana—mengayunkan sang _smartphone_ berwarna putih ke depan dan belakang.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari kamar tidur menuju dapur apartemen kemudian kembali terdengar suara yang kali ini berasal dari kulkas.

Sungmin menutup mata dengan lengannya. "Kyu? Kaukah itu?" tanyanya.

"Em-hem..." Kyuhyun mendehem sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sungmin. Pemuda itu lalu membungkuk, mengambil sebotol _caramel frappuccino_ dingin keluaran _Starbucks_ juga sebuah susu soda kaleng dari _Lotte_. "Ada apa, Ming? Kau terdengar tak bersemangat pagi ini."

Pemuda cantik itu tak menjawab. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke N Seoul Tower untuk melihat pesta kembang api dalam rangka menyambut tahun baru, namun niat itu ia urungkan karena Kyuhyun selalu saja menolak ajakkan Sungmin. Padahal ia dan Kyuhyun sudah bersama sebagai 'suami-istri' selama dua tahun lebih, bahkan kini mereka tinggal di lantai tujuh belas sebuah apartemen mewah di Namsan. Rapat dengan atasan lah, lembur lah, selalu saja itu alasan yang diutarakan oleh Kyuhyun untuk menolaknya. Jujur saja, terkadang ia lelah dengan semua ini, yang ia inginkan hanyalah menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun tanpa diganggu apa pun dan siapa pun. Namun apa boleh buat jika itu dilakukan agar keluarga Cho bisa mendapatkan uang untuk melangsungkan hidup. Sungmin meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia berpikir tak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan? Bibir _M-shaped_ itu pun membuka lalu bertanya, "Kyu, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke N Seoul Tower dan melihat pesta kembang api di sana?"

"Maaf Ming, aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan. Tapi aku berjanji akan menggantinya lain hari, oke?"

Tuh 'kan benar tebakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pasti menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di lehernya. Saking kagetnya, ia berdiri dari tidurnya dan berteriak, "Dingin!"

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak melihat reaksi dari Sungmin. "Tidak usah kaget seperti itu," ucapnya diselingi tawa. Ia memberikan susu soda yang barusan digunakannya untuk mengagetkan Sungmin. "Ini _mood booster_ untukmu. Jadi jangan cemberut lagi, oke?" Tangan besar itu mengacak rambut sang 'istri', membuat sang empunya rambut pirang merona.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil susu soda tersebut.

Kyuhyun menangkup dagu Sungmin lalu mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kasih. "Aku pergi ke kantor dulu. Hati-hati di rumah, _ne_?" Ia lalu mengambil tas kerja miliknya dan keluar dari apartemen tersebut.

Sungmin kembali menghembuskan nafas lelah. "_Bye_, Kyu..."

* * *

Seorang pemuda tengah menatap nanar N Seoul Tower dari balkon apartemennya. Ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya lalu menyandarkan dagu di kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas besi pengaman seraya memainkan gelas _bordeaux_ yang menampung _red wine_ yang tengah ia minum. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sungmin mendesah sedih karena Kyuhyun menolak ajakannya. Lagipula siapa suruh masuk kerja di malam tahun baru? Padahal N Seoul Tower terlihat indah dengan sebuah papan _billboard_ yang menghitung waktu mundur menuju tahun 2014 yang akan datang sekitar satu menit lagi.

Sungmin masih berimajinasi, andai saja Kyuhyun menerima ajakan itu mungkin mereka kini tengah berada di kerumunan orang-orang yang menunggu pesta kembang api di sana, berpegangan tangan dengan mesra, atau mungkin berciuman saat tahun telah berganti. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari lamunan.

Lima. Tak terasa angka di _billboard_ telah berganti dan tinggal menunggu lima detik lagi hingga tahun berganti.

Empat. Sungmin tersenyum.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

DOR! DOR! DOR! "_HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAR_!" Suara itu menggema baik dari orang-orang di luar maupun dari para artis di televisi yang Sungmin nyalakan. Kembang api pun menyala dengan indahnya seakan tak ingin kalah dengan gemerlap bintang di langit malam. Sungmin menegapkan badannya dan menengadah, menatap warna-warni kembang api yang menyilaukan matanya. Mata _foxy_ miliknya meleleh, bahkan ia merasa air mata telah menetes dari sana. "_Happy new year_, Kyu—"

"—_and happy birthday_, Ming."

Sebuah tangan menarik lembut tubuh Sungmin—bahkan nyaris membuat gelas _bordeaux_ tersebut jatuh dari tangan mungil sang pemuda cantik. Sungmin syok, terlebih saat sosok itu memeluknya dengan hangat. Pemuda itu menengadah dan menitikkan setetes air mata ketika melihat siapa pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu. "Kyu—Kyuhyun... Huweeee~" Dan akhirnya tangisan Sungmin pun semakin menjadi saking senangnya.

"Ssst... _Uljima_, Ming. Aku sengaja pulang lebih cepat bukan untuk melihatmu menangis." Tangan besar Kyuhyun tergerak untuk menghapus jejak air mata tersebut. Didekatkannya wajah tampan miliknya dengan wajah Sungmin lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata sang 'istri'. Ajaib, tangisan Sungmin langsung berhenti seketika. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan tangan yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kotak transparan berhiaskan pita berwarna _pink_—warna yang sangat disukai Sungmin. "Lihat apa yang kubawa untukmu."

Sungmin menaruh gelas bordeaux yang berisi red wine tersebut ke meja terdekat lalu mengambil kotak yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Iris hazel-nya tampak bersinar saat melihat isi dari kotak tersebut.

Setengah lusin dari cupcake yang dihiasi icing dengan tulisan yang berbeda di tiap cupcake—'Happy 29th b'day my Sungmin' lengkap dengan gambar kelinci di akhirnya. "Gomawo, Kyuhyun... Ini benar-benar hebat..."

Sementara kembang api masih menyala-nyala di angkasa, senyum di wajah Kyuhyun semakin lebar. "Apa resolusimu untuk tahun 2014—sekaligus permintaan ulang tahunmu yang kedua puluh sembilan?"

Sungmin berpikir sesaat. Setelah mendapatkan ide, ia berjinjit lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Kyuhyun yang besar dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Mendengar itu, seluruh wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Ditatapnya wajah sang 'istri' lalu merangkul pundaknya, menuntun pemuda itu untuk masuk kembali ke kamarnya. "Ayo kita wujudkan impianmu itu, _chagi_."

.

.

_"Apa resolusimu untuk tahun 2014—sekaligus permintaan ulang tahunmu yang kedua puluh sembilan?"_

_"Aku ingin memiliki anak-anak yang imut dan menggemaskan bersamamu, Kyu..."_

.

.

**—the end—**

* * *

Lalalalala~ another fic another gajeness~

Once again happy birthday for our King of Aegyo Lee Sungmin~! Wish you all the best, oppa ^^

Thanks for reading and give your review, please. Merci et au revoir~


End file.
